Freak the Freak Out
by GoldenPenWriter
Summary: Part of my Bori series (newbies, you might want to go to my page and read of few of the stories to know what's going on)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **__Hey guys. I've finally overcome my dry spell of writer's block! I've been pretty depressed lately with Victorious ending and personal relationship stuff, I just hadn't been feeling very Victorious these past few months. But_ _it's your constant support and feedback that's kept me going! I'll keep this short and save the announcement for the end, so for now, enjoy Freak the Freak Out!_

* * *

Tori hopped down the stairs with her towel around her shoulders. Nothing like a shower to clear the mind.

"HAHAHA you're so funny!" Tori heard her sister squeal. Ugh. And nothing like an annoying sister to re-gunkify the mind.

"Trina, who are you talking to?" Tori asked. She examined Trina more closely. "Is that my phone? Who are you talking to?!" Tori lunged toward her sister to get her phone back.

Trina shoved Tori away and continued chatting. "Oh my gosh, Beck, I had no idea we had so much in common…" Trina gushed into the phone.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Trina, give it back." Tori commanded, as if telling a dog to drop a shoe. Not much difference there, though…

She could hear Beck's voice coming out of the phone. "Can I please just talk to Tori now, Trina?"

Tori made another lunge for the phone, causing Trina to leap out of the way "I'm on the phone!" she whisper shouted. Tori was steaming. Trina strolled around the room, talking to Tori's boyfriend. "Yeah Beck, we should totally hang out sometime…"

At that point, Mr. Vega walked in, causing Trina to jump and hang up on Beck, but not without insisting that she was prettier than Tori. Tori snatched her phone out of her frustrating sister's hand. Their dad looked confused. "Should I be worried?" he asked, not actually caring profusely. Trina and Tori answered "no" together.

Tori looked through her phone, trying to figure why Beck was calling her. "He was gonna take me to that new sushi place this weekend, Trina." She scolded.

Trina rolled her eyes. "Please. If he was taking you, then why was he on the phone with me?"

Tori's face was reddening from anger. "Because you answered _my phone_!" she nearly shouted.

"Girls!" Mr. Vega stepped between the two. "Trina, you shouldn't be messing with Tori's calls."

"Ha!" Tori gloated.

"And Tori, you won't be able to go out with Beck this weekend, anyway." Tori's face fell. Of course. "Trina's getting her wisdom teeth taken out and your mother and I need you to stay here and take care of her."

"HA!" Trina retorted. "Wait…what?" Tori watched Trina's face shift emotions in a millisecond at the thought of getting her wisdom teeth out.

"And in three, two, one…" Tori counted down. Sure enough, by "one" Trina began to wail loudly, and Tori pointed her finger towards her sister to indicate her accuracy. "Why can't you and Mom take care of her?" Tori asked her dad under Trina's screeching.

Mr. Vega made a disgusted face and gestured towards Trina, who was now roaming around the kitchen looking for ice cream and other comfort food. Tori's face fell again. "I understand." She sighed.

"Just for a couple days," Tori's dad practically shouted over Trina, before walking out the door so as to escape his daughter. The door closed with a slam. And just like that, Tori was stuck with Trina for the whole weekend. Great.

* * *

"Hey, you" Beck greeted his girlfriend, pecking her on the cheek and holding onto her waist. "I tried to call you last night…" he began.

"Trina," Tori sighed. Beck nodded. That was all that needed to be said. Beck loved Tori, but, god, he could not stand her sister. He wasn't alone there, though.

"So anyway, I was gonna call and ask if you wanted to check out that new sushi place this weekend."

"Karaoke Dokie?" Jade asked as she and Andre walked down the hall towards them.

"Yeah," Beck confirmed, gesturing towards Jade.

Tori looked down, disappointed. "Can't."

"Why?"

"Trina."

"Ah. Of course."

"Just ditch her," Andre suggested. "Me and Jade were gonna go down there this weekend, too." He grabbed his sort-of-girlfriend's hand. "We could make it a double date."

Tori sighed and slammed her locker. "No. She's getting her wisdom teeth out. I'm supposed to take care of her." Everyone groaned in response. Taking care of Trina may be the worst job anyone could possibly have.

"Why is everyone groaning?" Robbie asked. He and Cat walked up to the group, hand-in-hand. Beck had to admit, they made a pretty nice couple.

"Whenever my brother groans, it means we need to take him to the emergency room." Cat stated vacantly.

"Tori can't go to Karaoke Dokie this weekend because she's taking care of Trina." Beck explained.

"Ooh, I want to go to Karaoke Dokie!" Robbie smiled brightly.

"Great." Jade said sarcastically. "_Everyone _wants _you _to be there." Robbie smiled awkwardly and look away.

Beck rolled his eyes at his ex. This would usually be the point where he chided her for being mean, causing her to storm off. He wondered how Andre was dealing with all of Jade's…Jade-ness.

"You wanna come, Rob?" Andre asked, smiling his lovable Andre smile.

"Yeah!" Robbie replied brightly, pausing to recognize what Beck assumed he thought to be the eagerness of his answer. "I mean, uh, psh, whatever, you know, I'll see if I'm free," He attempted lamely, shrugging his shoulders pathetically.

This caused half the group to roll their eyes. Luckily the bell rang and saved Robbie from thorough teasing from his friends and they all dispersed to go to their respective classes. Beck hung back and waited to walk Tori to class.

"So, what time should I come over Saturday?" He asked.

Tori looked confused. "You're coming over Saturday?"

Beck smiled. "Well somebody's gotta help you take care of Trina. I'm not just gonna let you do it on your own." He squeezed her around the waist.

She smiled up at him. "Beck, it's okay. You can go ahead and go to Karaoke Dokie if you want, I understand."

"You kidding? Why would I want to go that boring new sushi bar when I could be with my girlfriend?"

"…force-feeding Trina her medication, massaging her cheeks, bringing her ice cream, flushing out her gums..." Tori finished. Beck made a face at the last thing she mentioned, and Tori nodded in confirmation. "It'll be fine. I can handle Trina. Go ahead and have fun, kay?" She pecked Beck on the cheek went to class. Man…if Tori was willing to put up with Trina all by herself and let her boyfriend go out, she really must be the best girlfriend ever.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

I have gum blood on my arm

**Mood: **Disgusted :/

_**Beck Oliver:** ToriVega: _Just say the word and I can come over…

_**Tori Vega:** BeckOliver: _You're the best, but it's cool go and have fun with your sushi and your karaoke ;)

* * *

Beck closed his phone and stared at his fries. As much as he loved "sushi and karaoke", it just wasn't the same without Tori. He felt naked somehow, like he'd just gone out without putting product in his hair first. Yeah, Andre, Cat, and Robbie (and yes, even Jade – Andre knows how to control her, surprisingly) are fun, but… he just couldn't get into it without Tori next to him, smile dazzlingly and laughing and making jokes. He missed her. He couldn't let her stay home alone with Trina tonight. It was best for both Tori and Beck if he came over to see her.

Just as Beck had decided to bail, a brunette showing way too much skin plopped down into a chair next to Beck's – Northridge girl. Beck looked around awkwardly. Apparently his friends hadn't noticed the new person at their table, now caressing Beck's hand…

"Hey…" He introduced awkwardly, slowly pulling his hand away.

"Hi," she winked. She must have taken that as an invitation or something because now she was scooting her chair in _much_ closer to Beck. Like, beyond-personal-bubble close.

Beck was about to excuse himself to the bathroom just so he could get out of there when the Northridge girl started running her hands through his hair, flirtatiously. "You have insane hair," She giggled vapidly.

He took her hand from his hair and put it back on the table. "Yeah, uh, my hair was normal, once, and then it just…went insane." He explained apathetically. "Sad story, really. Anyway, I should—"

"I like your story," She said in a much lower, seductive voice, while running her hand slowly up Beck's thigh…

"WOAH." Beck stood up, causing everyone at the table to look up. Beck's friends looked from Beck to the Northridge girl.

Jade broke the increasingly awkward silence. "What are you?"

The girl looked back at Jade with dagger eyes. "I'm a girl." She retorted sassily. As she turned to leave she muttered, "Not that you'd know what one was, gank."

Jade stood up dramatically. Beck smirked. This girl had no idea who she was dealing with.

"What did you call me?" Jade growled, emphasizing every word threateningly.

"Nothing," she replied innocently. "…gank." She said under her breath. The air was suddenly electrified with tension.

Jade leaned forward menacingly. "Say that one more time," she dared. Jade squinted her eyes at the girl, who glared back, faltering at Jade's aggression.

Her eyes flickered to the stage. "What do you say we make this a little more interesting?" Northridge challenged. Jade raised her eyebrow in interest, eyes still looking to kill. "Sing off. You and your friend against me and my friend." She nodded over to a ditzy blonde flirting with some pervish guy.

Jade smirked, unfazed. "Me and Cat against _you_" she said the word you as if referring to something disgusting piece of garbage. "and that thing?" referring to the friend. "Bring it."

Oh no. This was the perfect time for Beck to leave. The Northridge girl had clearly forgotten about Beck – this had turned into something bigger between her and Jade, now.

Beck slipped out of Karaoke Dokie, leaving behind the tense, challenging voices and jeers from the crowd, egging the girls on.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

For the record…I CANNOT handle Trina!

**Mood: **blargh :/

**Beck Oliver: **_ToriVega: _Quit complaining and open the door, will ya?

* * *

Tori glanced at her phone, confused. Wasn't Beck at Karaoke Dokie? But when she opened the door, there he was, standing on her doorstep, perfect as ever.

"Beck!" She cried, attacking Beck. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Beck looked up from the embrace and greeted Tori with a kiss. God, why did he ever think he could've gotten through the day without this girl?

Tori stepped back down on the ground. "Sorry," she blushed. "I just really, really missed you." She was pretty sure was grinning like an idiot at this point.

Beck raised his eyebrows happily. "Well, I missed you, too." He admitted.

Tori felt a surge of admiration. "Aw, you'd rather help me take care of Trina than eat awesome sushi?"

Beck laughed adorably. "Of course I would. You're Tori."

"Awwww" Tori leaned into her wonderful boyfriend. He was just too perfect.

Beck put his hands on her shoulders. "So, how can I help?"

As if to answer him, Trina moaned in the distance. Tori turned around to see Trina rolling down the stairs, like some bizarre, more annoying version of the exorcist girl. She turned back to Beck to see his eyes widening in horror. She smirked a little. This boy had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

**Trina Vega:**

MY MOUTH HURTS! BECK! COME KISS IT BETTER!

**Mood: **needy D:

**Beck Oliver: **_TrinaVega: _Umm…

**Tori Vega: **_TrinaVega: _Trina, stop flirting with my boyfriend. Do you want us to take care of you or not?

**Trina Vega: **_ToriVega: _Fine. ICE CREAM. NOW. TODAY, PLEASE!

* * *

Beck smirked at Tori and Trina's banter. He suddenly jumped at a cold sensation touching is neck. "AH!" He flipped around and saw Tori with an ice-cream-loaded spoon, smiling threateningly at him.

"You know, you could help me with the ice cream instead of going on your phone," She teased.

"Hey, maybe I'll just go back to Karaoke Dokie…" he joked back.

"Fine." Tori played along. "No ice cream for you…" She walked back to the kitchen nonchalantly, glancing back at Beck with a smile.

"…I like ice cream." He said a little more quietly, finishing the flirt-argument. He loved that about their relationship. Tori was just so fun. They could tease each other all day and still make out without having the whole thing end in a screaming match. Speaking of making out…

Beck strolled up behind Tori and put his arms around her waist. She giggled in response. "Oh, this is very helpful," She said, sounding pleased. "And not distracting in the slightest." He loved it when she used her playful sarcasm. Just before he could pull her into a kiss, Trina groaned from the couch. They both rolled their eyes.

"ICE CREEEEEEEAM!" She whined in an insanely high-pitched tone, kicking her legs like a 2-year-old. How these two girls shared the same genes, Beck would never know.

"It's coming, it's coming," Tori sighed, reluctantly freeing herself from Beck's grasp. She stopped Trina's whining by sticking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, then smiled proudly. Beck wondered if Trina would ever fall asleep long enough for them to get some alone time together.

Randomly, Tori and Beck's song, Finally Falling, came playing out of nowhere. Tori pulled her phone out of her jeans, taking the call.

"Hi, yeah?" She answered. There was a pause as the person on the other line said something. "I already told you, I have to take care of Trina." More listening. Tori got a look of injustice on her face. "Beck's already here helping me, and I don't want to do that to Andre and Robbie," She argued to the other side of the line. Beck got a little closer to hear who Tori was talking to.

"So you wanna stay and take care of Trina, then?" Jade's voice asked faintly, testing Tori.

"…Good point." Tori finished. "Alright. We'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up and jumped when she saw Beck, now standing only a few inches away from her. "Jade and Cat need my help for a sing-off, I guess." Tori explained sounding confused. But Beck could imagine exactly what happened. Cat and Jade sang against that gank and her friend, and they demanded a rematch or something. Of course they needed Tori's incredible voice. She was the best singer in the school.

"What about Trina?"

"Jade said Andre and Robbie will keep an eye on her." She explained.

Beck smiled sympathetically for the two poor souls. They were in for a treat. He looked back at Tori and reached for his keys. "Let's go."

They headed for the door. "Well…we might need to stop by the costume store, first…"

Beck laughed, not following. "What do you mean?"

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

Jade has a plan…soon I will be HIDEOUS…get ready for a show, boys and girls.

**Mood: **mischievous ;)

* * *

Tori sunk into a small corner booth at the back of Karaoke Dokie, trying to look as homely as possible. Hopefully the dumpy clothes, glasses, fake nose, and false teeth would be enough to convince those Northridge girls that she couldn't sing. She took out a book and peeked behind it to see the action.

"Hey, what are you wanna-be's doing back here?" The rude brunette glared at Jade and Cat. "We won, fair and square, and you guys are banned from singing here." She explained. "Or are you so dumb that you already forgot?"

Jade looked so angry, she was amused. Tori smirked. This was gonna be fun to watch. "Okay, first of all, if that's winning 'fair and ska-ware'" Jade imitated in her Northridge accent. "Then you must be dumber than I thought."

Northridge looked offended. "He picked us because we sang the best!"

Jade laughed sympathetically and rolled her eyes. "Oh my god."

Cat looked outraged, even for her. "That is so tight!"

"Tight means good," Jade said under her breath.

"…That is so not tight!" She corrected herself, maintaining the look of annoyed brevity.

"And second," Jade continued, "If the audience picked the winners, anyone in this place would beat you morons." She said simply. Tori smiled to herself. Queue Louise Nordoff!

"Anyone." Cat tried to say threateningly. "…Morons!" She finished lamely.

"But you'd be too scared to do that, right?" Jade challenged. Tori tried to keep herself from smiling mischievously at their evil plan.

"We're not scared to let the audience pick the winners!" The blonde friend spat vapidly.

"Nope." The rude one agreed.

"Then do it." Jade said casually, taking a sip of her drink. This girl didn't miss a step.

Northridge continued to glare at Jade. "And if we win?"

Cat looked like she was forming a thought. Her face brightened and she gave them her terms. "You get to make out with Beck," She gestured over to Beck, who was trying to inconspicuously watch the bet from the other side of the room. He looked unpleasantly surprised.

Wait…_what did Cat just say?!_ "WHAT?!" Tori shouted from her booth in the back. Everyone suddenly looked over at Tori. Her cheeks began to redden. "…cliffhanger." She explained through her fake teeth. The girls seemed to buy it, and Tori leaned back, relieved. That was close.

"…And if you lose," Jade continued.

"You have to babysit a girl we know." Cat finished. Man, Cat was on a roll tonight.

"Fine." The blonde retorted.

Jade stepped back to let the girls have a look around the place. "Good. So pick someone to sing against."

"Alright," The brunette walked around the restaurant. "We pick…" This was it. Tori tried to look as unpromising as possible as the Northridge girls walked by her table. Tori began to chew on part of her wig. "…her." She pointed to Tori aka "Louise" proudly. Tori tried not to smile at her inner victory.

"Oh come on, not _her_," Cat acted.

"At least pick someone who has a chance." Jade followed.

The girls fed off this. "You said any person in this place." The brunette eyed Jade up and down.

"And, um, I think she's in the place." The blonde said shortly. Oh dear. These must be Northridge girls. They really were stupid.

"Hey! Ugly Betty!" The rude girl shouted towards Tori.

* * *

Beck started to walk towards the girls to defend Tori, but stopped himself when he remembered it was all an act. Tori never faltered.

"Hm?" She looked up from behind her dorky glasses (somehow still making her adorable, Beck thought), biting her nail.

"Time to sing." She commanded.

"Me?" Tori mumbled, pretending to have no clue what was going on. Was it weird that Beck was still insanely attracted to her even when she looked like a complete loser? That's Tori: she'll make Beck fall even if she looks dumpy. Even if she were wearing hideous green zombie makeup.

Beck watched as "Louise" timidly approached the stage. The DJ explained the contest rules and introduced Tori.

"What's your name, up at the mic, there?" He asked, trying not to appear repulsed.

"Louise Nordoff." Tori breathed awkwardly, spitting a little. Beck stifled a laugh. She was just too good.

Everyone else in the bar smirked. "And what do you want to sing tonight, Louise?"

Tori took a deep breath and stared at her feet. "I would like to sing…Freak the Freak Out." She mumbled humbly. She was really making this a convincing performance.

"Um…are you sure? That's a pretty intense tune." The DJ looked doubtful.

"I'd like to sing it now, please." Tori spat urgently, as if she might run off the stage at any moment. Beck grinned to himself. He was so ready for this.

"Alright…" The DJ said warily. "Here comes Louise singing Freak the Freak Out!" He started up the music.

"Are you listening? Here me talk, here me sing. Open up the door, is it less, is it more…"

Beck watched the amazement creep up on the faces of each person in the crowd. Tori continued to sing, adding in awkward dance moves. He glanced at the Northridge girls. They still looked pretty smug.

"Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said, I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate…" She took off the wig to reveal her waterfall of glossy brown curls.

"I try to talk to you, but you never even knew…" The glasses, nose, and teeth came out.

"So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?" Tori took off the homely sweater to reveal an incredibly sexy black and gold tank top. _Oh god…_ Beck tried to keep himself from drooling over the most attractive girl in the room.

Tori grabbed the microphone and danced around seductively during the chorus. The crowd began to cheer louder and louder. Beck was grinning broadly now. She was so fantastic. He just couldn't believe it. The Northridge girls looked completely shocked. Their faces were priceless. He looked over at Cat and Jade, who were taunting them from across the room. By now Tori had gotten everyone in the club clapping and moving around to the beat.

The ganks were still steaming in their seats when Tori jumped up onto their table and began to dance around. Beck started the movement by standing up and dancing to Tori's song, and by the second verse, everyone in the place was dancing along. As Tori sang, she walked across all the tables in the restaurant, making her way to the bar. Everyone followed and crowded around her. God, she was perfect. She looked like a goddess, singing there, elevated above the rest of the crowd.

When the chorus hit again, Tori strut her way towards Beck, who helped her off the platform. They jumped around and danced together as Tori wrapped up the song. And right then, as Tori and Beck were dancing and singing together, he could swear, that that moment right, there, with the girl of his dreams, that moment was utter perfection.

Tori finished the last note of her song with one epic hit, causing an absolute eruption of applause. Beck couldn't stop smiling. He looked down and saw Tori beaming at him. He wasn't quite sure how to say what he was thinking, so he just showed her by kissing her. Hard. He reluctantly pulled away as the applause died down.

Oh, great, the gank's father was on the stage now. "Wait, wait, wait."

"The crowd hasn't voted yet." Northridge pouted. Beck rolled his eyes. This was just getting sad.

"Yeah!" Daddy backed her up. "Okay. All those for Hayley and Tara!" he shouted overenthusiastically, gesturing to his daughter and her friend. They clapped rapidly for themselves. The awkward silence that followed was just perfect. Beck cracked up laughing.

"…all those for Louise Nordoff." He muttered reluctantly. The crowd went wild with applause and woots, and – to Beck's indifference – quite a few cat calls. Tori's smile illuminated her face. Beck lifted his girlfriend into the air and hoisted her onto his shoulders. It was like something out of the end of a sports movie, where everyone's cheering for the underdog. Beck felt like he was walking on air. He was amazed at how incredibly happy he was just to see Tori happy. Perfect. Truly no other word could describe it. Just perfect.

The DJ started up another song and the entire scene just turned into a giant dancing mosh pit. Beck danced with Tori…erm, rather closely, for just about the rest of the night.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

Trina, you should feel very lucky… you've got a couple of excellent BABYSITTERS to deal with – er, I mean take care of you the rest of the week.

**Mood: **Victorious xD

* * *

"Grab your stuff and get in, I'm kidnapping you." Beck called from his car outside Tori's house. "You think I'm gonna let you stay in the same house as Trina right now?"

Tori pressed her forehead into Beck's chest. He was just so great. "Can I just stay with you every night?" She asked, smiling blissfully. She really is only at her happiest when she's with him.

"Come over any night you want," he ruffled her hair lovingly. "No, seriously. Like I miss you so much when you're gone. Come over more." They laughed even though Tori knew Beck was sort of serious. Tori honestly wouldn't mind moving in with Beck if her parents wouldn't disown her at her very bringing it up.

Once inside the RV, Tori crawled into bed beside Beck. She loved how comfortable they could be with each other, Tori wearing an oversize t-shirt and Beck wearing boxers to bed.

Beck wrapped his arms around Tori and buried his face in her hair. "Beck,"

"Yeah?"

"I can see us being together for a really long time."

"Me too, Tori." He squeezed her a little tighter. "I've never been happier."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**AN: **__Yeah, that was a lot shorter than I thought it would be, sorry guys. Anyway, announcement. What with Victorious ending and these fanfics getting harder and harder to write, I'm considering wrapping up this series pretty soon. I've got a few more episodes planned, but I'm definitely not doing this many episodes for seasons 2-4. But don't worry, there's no way in hell I'm ending my series the way Victorious ended theirs. I'm talking serious closure, people! We can pretend it's what actually happened…_

_Anyway, any requests you have for episodes you'd like to see before I wrap the series up, please list in the reviews. This has really been such a great ride throughout this show, you guys. I love each and every one of you._


	2. JUST ANOTHER AUTHOR UPDATE

OH MY GOD JULIA WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED ANYTHING IN MONTHS?!

I know, I'm a terrible person :(

And now you guys probably think I'm a huge tease cause you thought this was going to be a new story/chapter.

Sorry!

But, good news! I finally made the set list for my final fanfic episodes! (Spoiler alert: it's not very many at all. Sorry)

Okay, here we go:

Prom Wrecker

I think this'll be a good one…once I start it. (I know, I know, feel free to throw tomatoes at me). Idk exactly what the plot will be on this one (IDEAS. PLEASE.), but I know I would just have so much fun writing about them going to prom and stuff. I think this will be the first one where I will kind of start to wrap things up, maybe have everyone talk about college and their future and stuff. Not totally sure yet, so open to ideas

Locked Up!

I got SO many requests for this one. …How much will you guys hate me if I told you I never saw this one? The only one I've never seen! Idk why, Tivo hates me, I guess. Maybe I can find it online somewhere, please send me links if any of you guys know where I could watch the whole thing. So obviously, since I haven't ever seen this episode, I have absolutely no idea how to write it (again, HELP). I know there's something about going to an obscure country where the conditions are terrible, and somehow they all get thrown in jail and, I think they do like a musical number to break out? I have no idea, only picking up bits and pieces. Updates on how this particular story is going will continue.

The Breakfast Bunch

Okay, I know some of you are probably cringing right now, but trust me, it's gonna be a REALLY good one. You have no idea how incredibly excited I am about this one! So yeah, I've already got an outline and everything for this one. It's gonna be a lot longer than any of the other stories I've done. Like, a LOT longer. But Julia, what is it even about? The episode itself was so random and weird! Oh, my readers, you have no idea ;D. Basically it's much more of a Breakfast Club/Victorious crossover. I am literally using the entire script from The Breakfast Club and putting it in this episode, word for word. All the characters will say the same things, only they will be characters from Victorious, obviously. (For those who are curious: Beck = Bender, Tori = Claire, Andy = Andre, Alison = Jade, and Brian = Robbie. Sorry, Cat didn't really fit any of the characters, and there's only five). I know it sounds boring, and maybe it will be, especially for you people that dislike the Breakfast Club. But trust me, even if you've never seen the movie I'm talking about, the story should be very easy to follow (ironically unlike the actual Victorious episode). So it will be the script of The Breakfast Club, but I will be including inner thoughts of each of the different characters (Beck, Tori, Jade, Andre, and Robbie, focusing mostly on Beck and Tori). Hopefully this is what will separate my episode from the actual movie haha. I've actually been cheating and have already written about a third of the episode already. It's about 6,000 words already, if that gives you guys any idea what the sheer size of this monster will be. But I definitely think it's going really well (but this may be because I'm such a huge fan of the original movie) so I think you guys should like it. So I'm very excited for this one! (And in case any of you haven't already realized, this one is AU where none of the characters know each other and have slightly different personalities). (Also on another note: This one will have swearing and mildly adult situations. Not as tame as my previous episodes. If you can handle the movie, you'll be fine. You have been warned).

Tori and Jade's Playdate

I feel like this one just had to be done. Especially since I'm wrapping up the series, I think it's definitely good to get some closure with Tori and Jade. I got a few requests to bring forth some type of love triangle between Beck/Jade/Tori and break up Beck and Tori, but honestly, I don't see much point in writing about a _good _relationship if said relationship is always on the rocks. I dunno. If I get a bunch of reviews/PMs of people being up in arms over how boring it has become and demand I break them up, then I'll probably think of something. But at the moment, I see no reason for it, so together Bori shall stay. I guess this episode will be very similar to the actual Victorious episode, except I will add more dialogue about Beck, and I may add in some conflict between Jade and Andre, like about how Jade feels like she always needs to be in a relationship and how she might still be in love with Beck, blah blah, blah… But of course, as y'all know, I'm super easy going when I am in the early or pre stages of writing an episode, so if you have any specific requests, changes, or suggestions that you would like to see, review now or forever hold your peace.

Tori Goes Platinum

You guys didn't think I'd leave this one out, did you? HELL NO. Not after that crushing Bori disappointment. I'm thinking the best way to go about this is to do another AU, basically where Beck and Tori are just friends and Beck and Jade are still broken up, same way that it is in the episode. Then, obviously, add my own Bori ending and what have you. But if you guys don't like this idea PLEASE SAY SOMETHING. Give me suggestions on how to keep it within the universe I have already created with my other stories, just lemme know! It's a two-way street, since I'm writing these for you guys

?

I don't know what I'll do for this one, IF I DO IT AT ALL. Just saying, don't expect that it will happen, it completely depends…on…things. I'll just have to see how these last five go, and we'll go from there. I'm thinking just some sort of finale thing to give the entire series some closure. I may just do something like this Tori Goes Platinum or Tori and Jade's Playdate, since those are the potential ends of the series (Tori Goes Platinum in the literal sense and Tori and Jade's Playdate in the series with the universe I've created – no AU). Again, it depends on how the other fanfics go, so we'll see.

So that's the final list! And yes, all decisions are final…ish. I may decide to pull an episode if I find it necessary. But I am NOT adding any more episodes to the list. I have thought about it long and hard, and these are my final choices.

So, yes, in confirmation, I am officially wrapping up the series! It's been fun guys, thank you all for sticking with me as long as you have, it means a lot. :) (Now is not the time for goodbyes though, there will be many more to come)

BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!

Shameless self-promotion time!

I'm creating a NEW fanfiction account!

That's right, a new account!

For all new stories!

But what type of fanfics are going on this new account, you ask?

Well, my friends I would like to introduce you to a concept known as the Big Four, or Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons.

This is a crossover fandom between Disney and Dreamworks movies: Brave, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, and How to Train Your Dragon.

It is actually going to be a joint fanfiction account that me and my friend are in the process of creating.

We have already gotten started on 2 different crossover stories, and have an outline plan for a Big Four SERIES.

That's right, folks, another series!

So if this interests any of you at all, I will keep you all posted.

I am very excited to be moving on to new and exciting projects.

Wish me luck! :D

Next episode hopefully will come soon…ishly. Within the next couple of months, let's say.

Up next: Prom Wrecker!


End file.
